The purpose of this project is to develop adjunctive hyperthermia modalities for cancer treatment through theoretical and experimental studies of the spatial and temporal variation in the temperature field of tissues subjected to radio-frequency electromagnetic radiation. We are currently refining a noninvasive method for measuring temperature in vivo, using magnetic resonance imaging of molecular diffusion.